It Can't Rain Forever
by Micheal Makototomo
Summary: There are those who believe that somewhere out there, we all have a double. One rainy day, Shuichi and Yuki meet their doubles. It becomes more confusing on Shuichi's half when Yuki claims to know his double.
1. Track 1

Track 1:

Rain, Rain, go away...

It had been raining for three days now. Shuichi sighed as he stared out the window, a bored look on his face. Why did the city have to look so gloomy when it rained?

"What's wrong?"

Shuichi jumped. He hadn't noticed that the older man sitting next to him had stopped his rhythmic typing to stare at him for the past five minutes. He looked into Yuki's steady gaze, completely absorbed in their golden radiance.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff."

Yuki softly clicked his laptop shut. Taking his glasses off and setting them on the table, he slowly draped his arms around Shuichi's shoulders. He rest his cheek heavily against him, only now realizing how tired he really was.

Yuki yawned, "That's rare. What kind of 'stuff'?"

Shuichi frowned, feeling emptiness, "The rain."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "The rain?"

"Yeah. When it rains a long time like this, the city seems sad, everything's so gloomy. Like..." He trailed off, deep in thought.

Yuki stood up. "Like the whole world's crying, right?" He started for the door.

Shuichi followed him, his idiotic grin on his face again. "Exactly! Yuki, you're so poetic!" Yuki smiled inwardly, he hated when Shuichi was sad. His stupid smile looked much nicer then the melancholy frown he was using more and more often.

They walked down the hall to the bedroom, where Yuki flopped onto the bed. I really need to ease up on the all-nighters, he thought as he rolled onto his stomach to look up at his pink-haired lover.

"I'm a writer. I'm not the first person to say something like that, nor are you the first person to think like that."

Shuichi turned the light off then lay down next to him. For a long time they laid there, listening to the rain, completely content in each other's company. Then Yuki leaned over, placing a tender kiss on Shuichi's smooth lips.

"Goodnight" was all he said as he rolled over to face the wall. Shuichi's face warmed as a shade of red danced across his face. Ahh! Yuki had become so much more affectionate since they had returned from they're last trip to America. Shuichi sighed like a teenage girl who had just finished reading her first Eiri Yuki novel. "Goodnight Yuki," he said softly, snuggling up against him.

Yuki's eye twitched. Shuichi was too close to him, and it had been too long since their last night "together". He had been too busy with his new novel to spend much time with him, and, as with his sleeping, he hadn't realized how much he missed the contact with his lover.

Yuki whispered, "Shuichi," rolling over and attacking the pink-haired singer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. It belongs to Maki Murakami. Except for Saki and Tomo, all the characters in this story belong to her. All the characters and this story are fictional...

M.M.: Hiya everyone! Did you miss me? (winks) It's been a while, and I bet most of you have forgotten I exist. Am I right? Anyways, this version of chapter 1 isn't all that different, but I do like it better then the one I had up before. I was sitting around staring at the wall when I sat up and said "I'm going to clean my closet." So I did. That's where I found my life! My floppy disk with all my fanfictions on it! So I picked it up, dusted it off, and pushed it into the computer to begin the rebirth of Gravitation: It Can't Rain Forever version 2.0.


	2. Track 2

Track 2:

Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head

As the rain poured down, Shuichi sent a fleeting glance out the window of the NG Studio. With his face leaning heavily against his hand, he sighed. Geez, will it ever stop?

"Shuichi?" Hiro looked at his friend and band mate with a look of concern, "You okay? You seem kinda out of it." He strummed his guitar strings thoughtfully. Lately, he noticed that Shuichi seemed to be more and more disinterested. Especially when looking out a window, observing the rain. He wondered briefly if it was a relationship problem, but didn't have a chance to ask.

"Whadda ya talking about?" K waved the thought aside carelessly, "Shindou-kun always looks out of it!" Then K glared at Shuichi, an evil aura floating about his head, "Right, Shuichi-kun?"

Suguru stood up to get a glass of water, "Now Shindou-kun, we need you to stay focused today. This is very important." He sat down again, setting his cup on the table before attempting to pick up where he last left of.

K pulled a shotgun out of nowhere and began to polish it lovingly, "Yes, very important..."

"Eep!" Shuichi stiffened, "I-I have been listening, K-san. I was just thinking about it to myself."

Suguru cleared his throat, "As I was saying, the songs for the new album are almost done, but I'm kinda stuck on the lyrics, not to mention I still need to add in the guitar. Anyways, I was thinking, since this album is supposed to have a love theme, why not have Shuichi sing a duet with another popular artist?"

Shuichi perked up. "Like Sakuma-san?"

"LOVE SONGS, Shuichi. Try someone of the opposite gender... " Sometimes Shuichi worried him. Hiro sighed, " and in the same country, after all, the concert we're holding for the release is going to be held only a week or two after. Not much time to prepare if we have to wait for them to get here."

Suguru tried to finish his first thought, "At any rate, I've think we should postpone our meeting till next week, give ourselves time to work. Hiro, you and I will work on the songs and lyrics together," Hiro nodded, "Shuichi, your job is easiest, make a list of possible candidates. And K-san," K looked up from his shotgun, "... er, you can, umm, just relax till next week..."

Shuichi jumped up. "YAY! IT'S OVER!" Just as he was happily skipping to the door, he felt the cold barrel of the shotgun.

"Hold it pawdnaw, where ya skippin off to?"

"Y-Yuki promised to take me to the mall today..." Shuichi stuttered as he broke out in a cold sweat. Now that he thought about it, it sounded weird, a guy making plans to go shopping. But as long as it was with Yuki, he didn't care.

K smiled, lowering the gun, "Alrighty then. You two have fun."

Shuichi forced a nervous smile, "W-we will. Bye Everyone!"

"Bye, Bye then." K exclaimed as Shuichi ran out the door.

Yuki stared out the window of his Mercedes, occasionally glancing at the entrance to his brother-in-law's studio. Damn it, where the hell was that idiot. Yuki puffed on his cigarette impatiently as the rain continued to pelt the windshield. Suddenly a pink and black blur rammed into the car. Yuki groaned, that dumbass! He opened the door to find Shuichi sprawled on the ground rubbing his head as his now broken umbrella washed away in the gutter.

Yuki sighed, "Hurry up and get in the car." How could he stay mad at him? He was adorable, hopping around to the passenger side, bouncing into his seat and buckling up, all the while smiling like the big idiot he was. Yuki turned the keys and pulled away from the curb, entering the flow of traffic.

"HI YUKI!" Shuichi shouted as he planted a BIG kiss behind his ear and strangled him with his rain soaked arms.

Yuki's eyes widened as he felt his hands slip off the steering wheel. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuki pushed him back into his seat, a little more roughly then he meant to.

Shuichi stared at his feet, "I'm sorry, I got carried away..."

Now it was his turn to feel bad. "No, I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth, "I didn't mean to push you like that." He sighed, "It's just, look, I'm trying to drive here. So unless the idea of flying through the windshield at high speeds is appealing to you, I suggest you relax..."

Shuichi smiled and his eyes lit up, making him appear much more childish and innocent then usual, "So you only push me away cause you care?" Of course, Yuki knew for a fact that the young man sitting next to him was anything but innocent.

"Yeah, sure." he grumbled, but underneath the scowl he wore, his heart melted. Shuichi was just, so adorable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

M.M. : Thank you for reading my fan fiction! XD Thank you Antic Kitty (I think… ) for adding me to your alert list. I wonder if any of my original readers have read… PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me feel good, helps my writing abilities, and inspires me to finish the next chapter that much faster. Next chapter you meet the doubles…… I think… (goes to check)


	3. Track 3

**Track 3: Rainy Day Man**

As Yuki strolled down the center of the main hallway in the mall, he couldn't help but be amused with the way Shuichi zigzagged his way between the stores, gleefully poking his head in every now and then to get a better look at something that may have caught his eye. Suddenly Shuichi came to a dead stop. Yuki stopped next to him, following his gaze to a sign above a crowded store. Shuichi was smiling as if the shop were the gates of heaven themselves. Yuki read the sign, "Pocky World," ah, no wonder.

He took hold of Shuichi's chin, "I'll be at that café over there," he pointed, "Come get me when you're done." Then he simply walked off.

Shuichi only nodded, completely oblivious to everything around him. Slowly he began to approach the store as if it would disappear at any moment. When he had successfully squeezed his way through the entrance, he picked out the largest of the baskets before heading towards the first aisle.

Yuki walked into the little café, choosing to sit at the small table in the back, furthermost corner of the room. He took his coat off, tossing the offending article on the chair beside him with a look of disgust. It was surprisingly warm in the little room.

Meanwhile, Shuichi calmly walked down the many aisles; occasionally stopping to adjust his hat and sunglasses, toss a box of pocky into his basket, or just to examine a box more closely. As he neared the end of this particular aisle, he noticed that one shelf was empty of all but one box, a jumbo-sized box of strawberry pocky, his favorite. He reached for it in slow motion, looking as if god had just blessed him. It was his, all his!

Just as his hands nearly reached the box, another pair of hands owning rather long, slender fingers grasped it, pulling it away, out of his reach forever. After a mental, slow motion "Noooooooo!", Shuichi glared at the owner of these criminal hands.

"Wow! The last box! This must be my lucky day!" said a musical voice belonging to the evil youth wearing an ugly gray hat, an over-sized jacket, and sunglasses with way-too-big lenses. Of course, at the moment, anything he could have been wearing would have been ugly to Shuichi.

"Heeeey! That's miiine!" but the kid walked off as if Shuichi hadn't said a word. Anger surged through him and he followed him to his basket load of Men's Pocky.

"I said that was mine!" again he was ignored. So Shuichi followed him to the checkout counter.

"Hey!" too late-

"Your total is ¥ 10,000."

"Huh? …Oh, sorry..." the boy reached up and pulled off a pair of headphones Shuichi hadn't noticed. The distant yet familiar sound of Sleepless Beauty filled his head, catching him off guard. The music faded as the kid walked off.

Shuichi hastily made his purchase then chased after him. As he neared, the kid wheeled around with an angry look on his face, "Why are you following me?"

"Uh, umm..." Why was he? Shuichi pointed at the headphones around the boy's neck, "Sleepless Beauty, are you into Nittle Graspers?"

The kid grinned, "Hells Yeah I am! Next to Bad Luck they're my favorite!"

Shuichi couldn't help but grin at that. He took hold of the sleeve of his jacket, dragging the boy to an empty nook intended for the use of smokers. Taking his glasses and hat off, he held out his hand, "My name is Shuichi Shindou, nice to meet you."

The kid fell against the wall, "OHMYGOD!" then he took Shuichi's hand in a firm handshake, "My name is Saki."

Saki? "Isn't Saki a-", but before he could finish, Saki had reached up and removed his hat. A cascade of long, pink hair fell past **her** shoulders.

"Girl's name? Yeah. It is."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vocabulary-**

Men's Pocky - just like regular chocolate Pocky only it uses DARK chocolate instead of milk chocolate.

¥ 10,000 - exactly $52.63 (that's a LOT of pocky)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**M.M.:** XD YAY! I got another review! I'm so happy cause it made me feel all warm inside, I felt good about myself. This chapter wasn't changed that much compared to the first version, but I did make some, they're just not that noticeable. Anyways, you finally meet Saki! X3 Yay! Next chapter you meet the other, and learn a bit (tiny bit) about Saki-chan. Just remember- reviews are what keep me going, they are my fuel. Please review, it will keep me from getting bored and giving up :( …


	4. Track 4

**Track 4: Don't Let The Rain Get You Down...**

Why does she look familiar, he thought as Saki stuffed her hair back into her hat and adjusted her glasses.

"So Shindou-san –"

"Please, call me Shuichi," then he looked around nervously, "no, just call me Shu-chan."

Saki smiled, "So Shu-chan, why are you following me?"

For a second Shuichi blanked out "uh, umm, hm..." She shifted to her other foot causing the many bags of pocky to rustle and bump together. POCKY... "Well see, the thing is, you, uh, just bought the last box of strawberry pocky, and, well, strawberry pocky is my favorite and..." Shuichi blushed, he felt like an idiot.

Saki blinked and a look of understanding crossed her face. She rummaged in her bags then held the box of pocky out to him. "You can have it if you want it. I don't like the strawberry as much as the chocolate and I have plenty," she looked at the bags and a sweat drop rolled down her cheek, "or at least I have enough to last the next few days."

Shuichi looked at her with big googly eyes, "Thank you soooo much. You're so kind, Saki-chan!"

Yuki puffed on his cigarette then looked around. Still no sign of his pink- haired dufus. God! What the hell was taking him so damn long? Yuki sighed and stood up.

A look of pure horror came to Saki's face. She glomped Shuichi, covering his mouth with both her hands, pushing him into the darker corner of the nook. Shuichi winced when his head hit the floor and again when he realized she was on top of him. Her hat and glasses lay uselessly on the floor nearby; her long hair shadowed her eyes.

"Saki?"

"I-I'm sorry." She sat up and he propped himself up on his elbow. She sounded so... scared.

"Sa-"

"Please! P-please. Don't call me Saki-chan, just," she sighed, "just Saki..." She looked around then at him. He was in shock; she looked terrified, such a vulnerable look on her face, like a lost kitten or something. He pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Don't worry. Saki. I'll only call you Saki. But in the meantime, would you, uh, mind getting off of me, you're, well, heavier then you look."

She blinked then smiled, "I'm sorry, I completely, I just, well, you know..." As she started to get up a shadow was cast over them.

"My, my. What's going on here?" The blonde blew cigarette smoke at the pink- haired duo on the floor, "I let you go off to get your pocky and you get yourself a piece of ass instead. I'm hurt. I mean, where'd all that 'love' and 'loyalty' go?" A lop-sided grin and a voice oozing with sarcasm. Shuichi smiled weakly, 'Uh, oh…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or it's characters. But Saki is my character; if she reminds you of another character or a real person, this was not intentional.

**MANGA SPOILER** in the author comment thingy… 

M.M.: This one was a little too short too, but the next chapter will be along shortly, if your lucky, maybe today. Like the last one, I didn't change this one much, though I wish I had…. It just didn't really need it. Originally this was a fiction taking place after the anime, but I realized, after reading volume twelve, that the manga was much, much better. Now it takes place two or three months after volume twelve ends. It is also based off the manga rather then anime. **SPOILER STARTS HERE **That's why Sakano wasn't at Badluck's meeting. Remember? He had become Ryuichi's manager until Ryuichi left for L.A. to become an actor. **END OF SPOILER** I did want to make this longer, but I couldn't find where to add… What do you guys think? Is it okay? Or should I try to improve it?


	5. Track 5

**Track 5: I'm only Happy When It Rains...**

Shuichi jumped up, knocking Saki to the floor. She calmly got up, dusting of her clothes, retrieving her sunglasses and hat, lazily handing Shuichi his glasses and hat, then she faced the tall man.

"N-nothing happened! Honest!" Shuichi looked around, wildly shaking his arms, ready to deny anything. 'He probably hates me now...'

Saki stuck her tongue out at him, "We were only talking, relax." She sighed, patting Shuichi on the shoulder, "Aside from the glomp we only touched to shake hands, and glomping is just basic fan girl behavior. I mean, what would you expect, he's the Shuichi Shindou."

"Whatever. Let's get going brat; I've still got work to do." He puffed on his cigarette.

Shuichi looked up, "But Yuki..."

Irritation crossed his face as he took another drag on his cigarette, "Who the hell's Yuki?" He pulled his glasses off and Shuichi found himself starring into turtle-green eyes. Green?

"And who said I was talking to you?" The mystery man grabbed Saki and pulled her against him, "I was talking to this spoiled brat!" He nuzzled her neck while glaring at Shuichi.

Saki giggled, whining, "Tomooo..."

Shuichi stood there dumbfounded. Saki grinned, "Yuki, he's that writer you're sleeping with, right?"

Shuichi winced before turning seven shades of red, "W-well, umm, uh, y-yes..."

"That's soooo kawaii! I think gay guys are hot! Don't you Tomo-kun?"

"Whatever floats their boat..." Tomo said with disinterest.

Saki giggled again, "Anyways, Tomo-kun couldn't be your Yuki." She snuggled Tomo's arm, "Tomo-kun's not your type."

Shuichi blinked, very confused with the situation, and what Saki said, "How do you mean? If you ask me, aside from a few things like their eye color, they seem really similar."

Tomo's eye twitched, "You're really bad at reading people, you know that." He started to walk away.

Shuichi looked at Saki, "I don't understand, why'd he say that?"

Saki just blushed and ran after Tomo.

"Whaaat?" He whined, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned before chasing after them.

Tomo stopped and turned, "Forget it. You came here with 'Yuki', right?" Shuichi nodded, "Then let's go find him." He turned around again, "Hopefully he's not an idiot like you..."

Yuki slowly sipped his coffee. He sighed and glanced at his watch. Be patient, be patient, be patient, "grrrrrrr," be patient, BAM! Yuki slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! Where the hell is he?"

He glared at people he caught staring at him. "Hmph," he crossed his arms.

Soft hands covered his eyes, "Guess WhooOoo?"

"Grrrr..."

Shuichi let go and sat across from him. Yuki glared at him. "Do you know what time it is? What the hell took you so long! I've been waiting forever!"

Out of no where, a second Shuichi sat down. The second grinned, "That would be my fault..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or it's characters, but I do own Saki and Tomo. If they resemble other characters or real people this was not intentional.

_M.M.: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Bring on the confusion!_

_Mamimi: You're so mean to Yuki-sama!_

_M.M.: ((grins)) I know._

_Canti the bitch: ((reading manga)) Can someone tell me why they left so much stuff from the manga out of the anime ((grumble grumble)) ?_

_Both: No!_

_Aki-hime: Why are we here again, talking like this?_

_Mamimi: Because Micheal's being a bitch. Why don't you torture that baby, Shuichi?_

_M.M.: Because unlike you, I think Yuki and Shuichi are cute together._

_Mamimi: RAWWWWR! YUKI IS MINE!_

_Canti the bitch: ((looks up from manga)) in your dreams._

_Mamimi: LET'S BURN SHUICHI ALIVE, ATTACK HIM WITH A WOODEN STICK AND BURY HIM IN THE MOUNTAINS!_

_Aki-hime: you are deeply disturbed..._

_M.M.: this is what my friends said when I showed them my fanfic but overall they liked it... so far..._

_Aki-hime: No, seriously, why are you doing this Micheal?_

_M.M.: Because I want to take up space ((sticks tongue out)) (btw, Mamimi, Aki-hime, and Canti the bitch are my 3 closest friends, those aren't their real names, obviously, but we do call them that)_

M.M.: What you just read was what the author comment said before I changed the chapter. A lot of times they talk about things that were happening during the same time I was working on the chapter. I took it out, but before I said 'bring on the confusion', I was appologising for taking too long to update, talking about my lack of sleep, and my dad's upcoming wedding. Of course, all this took place more then a year ago…


End file.
